English Avenger
by stacythepixie
Summary: Tyler Lewis was just a Hacker, well, that's what she wanted everyone to see her as. she didn't want anyone to know what she did, but S.H.E.I.L.D knows.


I watched all the screens at the same time, but being interrupted by the door annoyed me I got up off the floor and trotted over to it. On opening the door, a man in a part suit stood there. Quickly scanning him, I figured out that he was from a military organisation of some sort.

"Are you Mrs Lewis?" Asked the man, I sighed and nodded.

"yes and you are from sort of military organization, or am i wrong?" I questioned aloud. The guy coughed and nodded. I let him in. He walked straight into the living room and saw the tv screens, he questioned then silently. everyone always did.

"I have been sent to collect you." he stated turning to face me, i shrugged. i turned off the TVs and stretched.

"first by who, obviously its rich, otherwise they wouldn't send a man in a suit, wearing an earpiece, and what would you have done if i said no? bashed my head in? well dear boy, i'm quicker than you could imagine." i smiled at him as i sat back on the floor finishing off my coco puffs. he coughed again.

"S.H.I.E.L.D" he stated. i put down the bowl.

"you need to sort out that cough, calpol would do you some good, and why would Nick Fury need me? he's got Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Steve, given that i am all of them combined, par Steve of course." i asked.

"take it up with him" he stated again. he jested towards the door. i nodded. we left my flat and climbed into a black car. The journey to stark tower wassilent and I got rather boerd.

"we're here miss" stated the man as he ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door. I nodded. I got out and headed straight in. The man guided me though the buildinng till we reached a double door room. I walked in and saw everyone there.

"miss lewis, I'm not going to beat aroundthe bush. S.H.E.I.L.D needs you." Started nick fury. I sat down in an empty chair ang got comfy.

"wait. This is Tyler? 1 she's a she, not that that I'm complainng about that, and 2, she looks like what 16?" Complained tony. I laighed.

"trustit to be tony to not read my file. Yes tony I am woman, I'm 18 already did 2 and a half years at cambridge and more then likely you guys need me for the reason I got kicked out." I smiled and looked at fury, he nodded.

"which is?" Asked tony. Natasha laughed.

"she's a hacker, the very best I hear." Smiled Natasha. She came over and shook my hand. I thanked her.

"so you must be very smart to go to Cambridge at 's always good to have a good brain around." Smiled bruce. I smiled at him, we all knew he didn't mean anything by it by trust tony to say something.

"what about me, do I not have a good brain?" asked tony. I smirked.

"sorry tony. Don't want to interrupted your bromance" I mumbled. Natasha and clint laughed. Poor thor and steve didn't understand though.

"what is this 'bromance?" asked thor. I smiled.

"its where two guys are so close that you are surprised that they don't love eachother and are not going out" I smiled. Thor blushed and so did steve.

"we do not have a bromance going on, tony can you get me a drink please" asked Bruce. Tony smiled and picked up his glass.

"sure think babe" smiled Tony. I smiled. I Streched as as I sat down.

"lets see, what do you need me to hack?" I asked as I got out my laptop. I took off my sunglasses and pand placed then on my head.

"well, the govement is hiding something from us. Your job is to find out what it is" stated Nick fury. I laughed. I loaded up my hacker programm and started to hack. A few mintues later I had finished.

"done" I smiled. Tony jumped round and looked at the screen. He was amazined.

"what sofeware are you using that lets you hack in a few seconds?" asked tony. I smiled.

"my own" I smiled.

"I might just have to swipe it from you then" he smiled. I laughed.

"hunny its just an edited version of Jarvis" I gave hima cheesy smile.

"how did you get past my firewall?" tony asked. I shook my head.

"so fury, mind telling me the real reason you reguested my presense?" I asked. He nodded.

"the real reson?" asked steve. I nodded.

"yes, that hack is something that tony could have done with his eyes closed" I explained. Fury nodded.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has always kept an eye on you Tyler, its just now, we need you" he admitted. I rubbed my face.

"since when?" I asked, I didn't even know anyone knew, about that.

"9 years ago, we were notified by a undercover operative. Because there hasn't been an incident since we left you be" he answered.

"oh so you thought lets bring her in, shes dangous" I looked annoyed and left. Cousland came back in and handed me a tray with tea on it. I smiled at him. I grabbed the tea and took a sip.

"Yorkshire tea, my fav, thank you" I smiled at him and left. I knew I had to calm down so I decided to lie down somewere. I walked out of the room ignoreing everyone staring at me. As I walked around looking for a quiet place, I thought about that incident. I killed an innocent. I shamed myself.


End file.
